


Service Bell

by garrideb



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Extremis, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Steve falls into a dark mood, but he knows Tony is just a ring away. Ditto for Tony; Steve will always come when called.  This is a fanvid to the song Service Bell by Grizzly feat. Feist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to cap_ironman on LJ [here](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/1131918.html).

Or watch a higher quality on Vimeo. The password is _capironman_

Download [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/qyg9b4).

The song is Service Bell by Grizzly feat. Feist  
Lyrics:  
 _I keep a service bell by my bed for you_  
 _Let the others do what they do_  
 _I will hold on_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on_

The scans from this vid come primarily from [Captain America: Red White and Blue](http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1574035.Captain_America) (aka the crackiesk Cap anthology ever), [Iron Man: Extremis](http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/43739.Iron_Man) (aka the Iron Man story I imprinted on when I joined fandom), and [Avengers: Avengers World](http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16002165-avengers---volume-1). There are also a couple scans from [Captain America: The Chosen](http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2911494-captain-america) (aka the Cap story written by the author of the Rambo book).


End file.
